Into the Open Air
by Owlkin
Summary: Karigan is strong-armed by Estora and Fastion into attending a royal function. Deviates during/after HKT and pointedly ignores the plot. An absolute piece of fluff to tide you over until GR5. Different sides of the characters are examined in a more lighthearted way. KxZ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is absolute fluff that deviates during/after HKT. All characters and places belong to Kristen Britain. For those who are going thru Green Rider withdrawal . . . let this feed the fluff monster and sigh with longing for the subplot that never seems to develop fast enough. I appreciate reviews greatly but am realistic with the small fan world that is GR. **

* * *

_'Oh no no NO, absolutely not,' Karigan stated firmly, crossing her arms across her chest in what she hoped was a no nonsense attitude._

_'It'll be fun,' Estora said dismissively, lifting the lid of yet another trunk that overflowed with rich fabrics._

_'Not my definition of fun,' Karigan sniffed indelicately. She eyed the trunk with distaste and edged closer towards the heavy oak door._

* * *

Earlier that day, Estora had sent a Green Foot to the rider's barracks, citing a request for Karigan's company. Grudgingly she had gone, for try as she might; she could not find it in her to dislike the golden haired beauty that she had come to respect and admire. The little messenger indicated that she would lead Sir Rider G'ladheon, per the Lady Estora's instructions. Karigan slipped her cloak over her shoulders and stepped out into the hallway after the small green-clad figure.

As they walked briskly, they passed scores of servants bustling through the corridors. The entire castle was preparing for a seasonal masquerade ball, and it was rumored, that King Zachary would announce his betrothal to Lady Estora of Coutre Province. Karigan had maintained a blank and neutral façade when presented with the gossip in the common room and returned to her ledgers, dully adding numbers in her head.

But the pain hovered at the edges of her periphery. The ever looming despair of knowing exactly what was to come but utterly incapable of preventing its culmination. For is this not what was always expected? She could dream and she could hold her hopes close to her heart but that is what they would always be. Empty hopes and dreams that would never be fulfilled.

Never mind that though, she certainly knew her duty and what it entailed. Life needed to be grounded firmly in reality and not in the expectation of fairy tale endings.

Her heart clenched painfully in her chest as she numbly followed the Green Foot.

Zachary would marry Estora and produce an heir. Such was the natural way of things. She would continue in service until released and then return to Corsca to live the life she always intended within the clan.

Shaking her head briskly to quell the gathering tears, she glanced around her surroundings to see that the girl had led her to a suite of guest quarters and not to the previously held Queen's chambers.

Puzzled, Karigan had knocked lightly on the door and entered tentatively when she heard Estora's clear voice call, "Come!"

Karigan visibly started when she saw the vast amounts of glittering gowns thrown carelessly over pieces of furniture and over the lids of the trunks that lay open haphazardly. Estora was in the thick of it all, clad only in her thin chemise and corset, directing a pair of harried maids who bustled in and out of the dressing room. Upon seeing Karigan, Estora beamed and gracefully skirted around the trunks to pull Karigan in by the hand. Glancing around to the young girl still hovering by the door frame, she asked her kindly to summon Fastion before shutting the door firmly.

Turning around to grin mischievously at Karigan, Estora clasped her heads together and studied her with a focus that slightly unnerved her. 'I think that ivory or gold would suit you very well."

Karigan's eyebrow raised a fraction, 'Pardon?'

'A gown in one of those colors, would suit you very well,' Estora repeated, her smile growing wider.

'I do not have the pleasure of understanding you,' Karigan replied slowly, unconsciously leaning back.

Estora gave a small chuckle and turned towards one of the maids, whispering into her ear. Nodding, the maid disappeared back into the dressing room. Turning back to Karigan, she shrugged, 'It is simple. You are coming to the ball tonight with me.'

'Am I now?' Karigan replied dryly, regarding her skeptically.

'Indeed you are. A special invitation from the King himself,' Estora replied, striding forward to unclasp the cloak amidst Karigan's protests. Balling the heavy fabric, she threw the bundle into the corner and surveyed Karigan's form with a critical eye. 'You've a good figure and lovely skin despite being exposed to the elements.'

Karigan in turn, hunched her shoulders and glared at her, 'A rider has no business at a masquerade ball!'

'Your captain will be attending,' Estora replied a bit impatiently, her hands going to her hips. 'And certainly Rider Sir G'ladheon will be welcomed at any castle function. The nobles are in fact expecting you,' she said matter-of-factly.

'Dressed up like a peacock no less? An exhibit for them to mock?'

Estora waved a hand carelessly, 'No one will dare mock you when I am done with you. More likely they will be picking their jaws up from the polished marble floor.'

Karigan scowled and opened her mouth to retort but a knock sounded at the door, startling them both from the heated conversation. Quickly, Estora donned a robe and called for them to enter, tying the sash while giving Karigan a warning look.

Fastion entered quietly and bowed at the waist, 'You called for me, my lady?'

Estora smiled pleasantly, 'Indeed, I wish for you to repeat the King's instructions in regards to Rider Sir G'ladheon.'

'The king stated, "Make sure she is present and in suitable attire. Tell her no uniform and no saber. If she refuses, use whatever means necessary", Fastion replied dutifully, but gave a sly wink towards Karigan.

'Oh no no NO, absolutely not,' Karigan stated firmly, crossing her arms across her chest in what she hoped was a no nonsense attitude.

'It'll be fun,' Estora said dismissively, lifting the lid of yet another trunk that overflowed with rich fabrics.

'Not my definition of fun,' Karigan sniffed indelicately. She eyed the trunk with distaste and edged closer towards the heavy oak door. Fastion blocked the way and gave her a shove towards Estora, 'Little sister, you will go and you will enjoy yourself. Think of it as an exercise in training. Observe, watch, and do not partake of the punch.'

Karigan only shook her head and resolutely walked towards the door once more. Undeterred, Fastion picked her up by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. She squawked indignantly and pummeled what she could reach with her fists. Her blows landed across heavy bands of muscle that did not even flinch as he regarded Estora calmly, 'Where would you like me to put her, my lady?'

Karigan hissed and moved to land a low punch to his kidney, but he anticipated her actions as he reached up with his free hand and slapped her soundly on the bottom. Mortified, her head shot up and her cheeks flamed with embarrassment as she now hung limply over the man's shoulder, momentarily defeated. Fastion did not even look a tad remorseful as he continued to look at Estora expectantly.

Estora stifled her laughter and regarded Karigan with only a smidgeon of sympathy, 'Would you like to walk to your bath willingly or shall Fastion drop you in?'

Karigan's eyes narrowed into suspicious slits, 'Why is it so important that I attend?'

Laren Mapstone emerged from the dressing room, in her own shift and robe, and remarked dryly, 'Because if I have to be dressed by the Lady Estora like a doll, then so do you. And Karigan? We have some things to discuss before we commit our body and souls to the machinations of Estora's maids.'

The two maids in question reappeared, one with a set sinister looking curling tongs and the other with a devilish looking corset with intricate ties.

Fastion gently placed Karigan back on her feet and patted her back consolingly, 'For king and country, now chin up Rider!'

* * *

**Fluffy fanfics need to have the troublesome plotlines disappear and thus I have a plan . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the two reviewers thus far, I already got back to you privately. Enjoy the next installment._**

* * *

Karigan received another push by Fastion, who gave her a rare smile, 'Just indulge Lady Estora, sister. She has nothing but good intentions.'

She frowned as she trudged forward, 'I used to indulge my aunts, they also supposedly had good intentions,' she threw over her shoulder. 'Have you found me a suitor as well? Perhaps a noble who desires the wealth of Clan G'ladheon?'

Estora clucked and shook her head, 'Nothing of the sort, just an evening of enjoyment. For both you and Laren to be paid court by handsome men, who will be wondering where two beauties such as yourself have been hiding.'

Laren snorted as she twirled a lock of flaming hair, following Karigan into the warm dressing room where a large copper tub stood, filled with fragrant hot water. The adjoining door to the bedroom shut firmly behind her, not before she saw Estora whisper something discreetly to Fastion who nodded and grinned before he took his leave.

One of the maids, a young plump girl of around eighteen named Tara, came forward and expertly unbuckled her belt. Karigan started and moved to bring her hands up, but the other petite maid called Laylin, came behind her to pull out the ends of her linen shirt from her trousers. Grasping the hem, she pulled the shirt up and over Karigan's head. Next she was directed to a nearby stool, where both girls worked off her muddy boots and socks.

Standing barefoot in only her trousers and camisole, Karigan regarded them warily, 'I can manage the rest,' she said firmly.

They blinked at her owlishly and waited expectantly. Laren chuckled from her cushioned armchair in the corner, 'Just get it over with, Karigan. They'll come after you if you do not move with a purpose.'

Karigan shot her a dark look, 'Do you have to be in here with me?'

'Just to ensure your cooperation. Now strip and get into the tub!'

Gulping, she shimmied out of her trousers and undergarments and kicked them to the side, crossing her arms over her chest. They quietly spirited the soiled uniform away and guided her to the tub. Slowly, she tentatively placed one toe in the hot water.

'_Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad,' _she mused as she submerged the entire limb.

The maids each took one of her arms and forcefully plopped her into the steaming water. The plump maid took ahold of Karigan's hair and quickly unweaved the braid, letting the long strands trail into the water. She selected a bottle from a nearby stand and allowed some of the liquid to pool in her hands before she worked up a foamy lather.

The little maid picked up a sponge and systematically began to wash each of Karigan's limbs. Whose face betrayed a deep blush at such physical contact. 'I think I can wash myself,' she protested.

Laren inspected her nails, 'They'll go faster.'

Karigan released a yelp when the sponge went under the waterline and over her torso. Moving to grab the offending hand, she plucked the sponge away and glared at the maid, 'I will get those bits. You can work on the back.'

The maid showed her first indication of displeasure with a flaring of her nostrils but she obeyed and picked up another sponge to scrub vigorously at Karigan's back.

Meanwhile the plump maid had been working on the heavy mass that was Karigan's hair. It was now clean and smelled sweetly of lavender as it hung damply over her shoulder.

Picking up a pitcher of water that had been sitting near the hearth, the petite maid slowly poured its contents over Karigan's skin, washing away the soap suds. Karigan stood up and stepped into the offered voluminous towel, chafing the folds over her damp skin.

After accepting a blue silk robe and settling into a chair next to Laren to allow her hair to dry, she glanced over at her captain. Laren too had been forcibly bathed; her own copper locks were now dry and curling slightly at the ends. Her skin was pink from the heat of the room and still showed the firmness of youth. Still a veritable beauty under the layers of steel.

Laren did not look up from her study of the dancing flames in the grate, 'Are you bewitched by my beauty Karigan? Or do you have something to say?'

'Why are we doing this?'

Laren was silent for several long moments, debating her response. Finally she spoke, albeit hesitantly, 'I have made several mistakes in the recent past that have been brought to light. I seek to rectify them.'

'And I am part of that?'

'You are. In more ways than one,' she replied, 'I interfered in your life and that of someone very dear to me. It was not my place. I know that now.'

'You'll solve this by forcing me to attend a ball?'

'It wasn't me per se,' Laren admitted.

Karigan's confusion increased, 'Then it was the king?'

'He certainly supported the idea but no, it was not him. It came from a source wholly unexpected,' Laren said uneasily.

'Then who?'

Laren sighed audibly, 'Let us just say for the time being, that you have someone in high places that holds your happiness and welfare in the highest consideration. I have been instructed to say no more than that.'

Karigan's brow furrowed, 'And Estora? Fastion? What part do they play?'

'They were present when your benefactor exposed me and championed your cause. '

Karigan sunk deeper into her plush chair, feeling a wave of disquiet, 'I wasn't aware that I had one.'

Laren regarded with a bit of motherly sympathy, 'Dear girl, everyone knows. It is one of the worst kept secrets in the castle.'

Karigan's azure eyes grew round, 'Knows what?'

Laren scoffed, 'That you love Zachary. That Zachary loves you. That you can cut the tension in the room with a saber when you occupy the same general space.'

Karigan shook her head wildly, 'Absurd. I'm just a rider. One of many.'

'My original position, yes. But I have been shown the error of my ways. You are in fact a beautiful rider with traits similar to those of our first Queen,' Laren answered thoughtfully.

'Bu-bu-ut, I am a commoner, a merchant's daughter!'

Laren waved her hand, 'Irrelevant in these new circumstances. You are from a respected and wealthy clan.'

'But the nobles . . .' Karigan protested weakly, her breathing coming in shallow gasps.

'Were put in their places, as were we all,' Laren said kindly, leaning forward to grasp Karigan's shaking hands. 'That truly was the first time I've seen Zachary leap from his chair with such a smile on face. His heart's desire was granted.'

'I'm not what the country needs,' Karigan whispered tearfully, 'Estora is everything a Queen should be.'

Laren squeezed her hands and asked quietly, 'Do you love my moonling?'

Karigan laughed, wiping a lone tear from her cheek, 'Oh gods. More than anything. But together we'd cause more problems than we'd solve!'

Estora chose that moment to make her entrance, slipping into the room and coming to kneel by Karigan's chair. 'Karigan, I might be everything that is expected of a Lady but I am not suited for what is coming. While we respect each other, Zachary and I share no love. We need a warrior queen to face the threat from Blackveil, as well as someone to love and support our King while fighting by his side. Can you not be brave enough to take this chance? For him? For us all?'

Karigan breathed deeply for a moment before looking up from her lap, 'This is too surreal. Things like this do not happen to me.'

Laren coughed and arched her brow, 'Do you really want to have that conversation?'

'I meant good things,' Karigan retorted.

Laughing, Estora pulled Karigan up from the chair and sat her on the stool by the fire, taking up the position she had vacated. Pulling a brush from her robe pocket, she turned Karigan to face Laren as she scooted closer. Running the brush thru the slightly damp strands, she remarked, 'You really are attractive, Karigan. A fact that Zachary has always been acutely aware of. We just have to make you see it.'

'My mother was the beauty. Not me,' Karigan muttered.

Laren considered that for a moment then shook her head, 'Not according to half of the Rider corp and some notable members of the Light Horse. I've even seen you turn the heads of some of the Shields . . .'

'I probably had something on my face,' Karigan snorted.

Estora handed her a small oval mirror, 'Take a look then. Zachary has never looked at me like he does at you.'

Karigan scowled but observed the face in the mirror. True enough, she had eyes, a nose, and a mouth. There was nothing overly remarkable about it.

'I see a fully formed face, a few scars and regular features,' she commented dutifully.

'Look harder,' Laren replied primly.

Karigan rolled her eyes but looked again, noting that those bright blue eyes that were framed by long dark lashes. Her nose was thankfully not bent or irregular, but turned up a bit at the tip. She was pleased to note that she had a full mouth with a plump upper lip, not at all unfeminine. It _was_ a pretty face, she conceded but she had never been given to flights of vanity thus she regarded her reflection with an expression of awe.

Estora smiled and gently took the mirror away, 'That is the face of a Queen.'

'Hardly a proper one though,' Karigan argued still, 'I do not have the temperament of a lady.'

'My moonling appears to like 'em sassy, the preferences of others matter not.'

Karigan sighed but the corners of her mouth threatened to turn up, 'You have a lot of work in front of you.'

Estora nodded solemnly, 'There is much work to be done on both of you. But that is why we have Tara and Laylin!'

The maids in question opened to the door from the bed chamber and bobbed a curtsey to Estora, 'The Black Shield is at the door, milady.'

'Thank you, show him in.' Estora rose from her chair, indicating for Laren and Karigan to follow. 'Kari, you may want to put a shift on underneath your robe,' she said with a chuckle, 'The chamber is about to get a bit more crowded.'

Hastily, Karigan donned the off shoulder white garment and tied her robe securely. Pushing her heavy length of hair over her shoulder, she followed the other two women back into the bed chamber. She turned her eyes to the other occupants of the room and her eyes widened as she became painfully aware of her clothing, or lack thereoff.

* * *

**_Who or what came in with Fastion? Not the obvious answer. That would be too easy._**


	3. Chapter 3

** I borrowed from M McFayden. Thank you sir, for the use of your eloquent words.**

**Thanks for the onslaught of reviews in the last few hours! I will get to everyone individually.**

* * *

Karigan tightened her arms across her chest and lifted her chin, 'What are you lot doing up here?'

Mara and Fergal grinned from their position behind Fastion. Fergal offered a small wave of his fingers. There was another shadow, a Shield by the looks of the clothing, which lingered further down the corridor. Estora whispered that they would have at least two escorts that night.

'We came to help you prepare for your big night milady,' Fergal said with a low bow. 'And we brought something you might have need of.'

'A stiff drink?'

Mara rolled her eyes and gestured to someone in the corridor, 'How about that trunk from home that I know holds some of the most beautiful gowns I have ever seen?'

Two of the younger riders, one holding either end of the medium sized trunk, stepped into the room and set the trunk down at Estora's direction. She immediately opened the latch, despite Karigan's weak protests, and gasped at the contents. Drawing out a swatch of iridescent fabric, she half turned to Karigan, 'These are absolutely lovely! And you have never worn any of them?'

Karigan played with her hair absentmindedly, 'They were sent to me from my father a few weeks ago. Many were my mothers,' she murmured.

Even Laren got into the trunk, drawing out a small mahognany box from the depths. 'And you have baubles to wear as well.'

Mara held up a small bag, 'And I have some milder lotions made from herbs, chamomile and lavender. They won't be as strong as what some of the court ladies wear. You want to entice, not repel.'

Karigan smiled at her gratefully and came forward to envelope her in a tight hug. 'I am getting quite a bit of attention for just a ball.'

Fastion tilted his head to the side, 'It is not at every ball that a king sweeps you off your feet.'

All the women in the room looked at him, with varying expressions of amusement. He did not squirm under the scrutiny but merely shrugged, 'Well we know it is coming.'

Estora allowed a scowl to mar her face, 'You've gone and spoiled the expectation for everyone.'

Laren rolled her eyes, 'He might not do anything extravagant tonight. Perhaps only talk and dance with her.'

Both Mara and Estora sighed dramatically, 'But after all this waiting?' Mara almost whined.

'My moonling will do this properly. He will want to pay her court,' Laren said firmly.

'My stash of Dragon Droppings that he kisses her before the ball even starts,' Fergal said nonchalantly.

Fastion shot him a dark look and crossed his arms. Fergal just grinned and tilted his head back to look at the imposing guard. Shaking her head at the pair, Estora observed, 'He will take her someplace like the balcony for a private setting. I will take that wager and add . . . twenty pieces of silver.'

'Or he will announce her as his intended at the end of the ball,' Mara commented, 'Five pieces for me.'

Karigan stared at her, 'I'd hope he'd ask first.'

Laren patted her back, 'Of course he will, that is why I am adding my ten pieces on my prediction.'

Karigan rolled her eyes and placed her feet in a pair of slippers that replaced where her boots had sat. Tying her robe tight she announced to the room, 'How soon do I need to be dressed?'

Estora waved her hand carelessly, 'We have several hours, the sun is lowering. You surely are not going out like that?'

'No, just down the hall to one of the balconies. I need a bit of air,' Karigan explained.

Laren guffawed loudly, 'Do not be seen in that outfit.'

'It is just for a minute,' Karigan protested, already making her way out the door. Fastion caught her eye as she brushed past and jerked his head towards the mysterious shadow that silently stood in the dark passage. Karigan lifted both brows incredulously and sighed audibly before nodding.

'_As if a guard to walk down the hall was necessary', _she grouched.

She gathered the folds of the robe and slung her hair behind her, padding quietly as she approached the other Shield, his hood drawn low as he leaned against the stone. 'I shall only need a bit of air, I will not be long.'

The figure chuckled, a deep rich sound, 'I should hope not milady, for you have quite a night to prepare for.'

Karigan scowled at him, intent on brushing past but his arm shot out and grasped hers, 'Who do you think will win that wager?'

She shrugged, 'I have had a whirlwind of unexpected news today. If you asked me yesterday if I would be able to declare myself to the man I love,' she hesitated, 'I would deny that such feelings ever existed.'

'Even now, I have the greatest fear that I am in a dream, and I will soon awaken to the nightmare of watching him marry another,' she whispered, 'So I have no way of what will happen when we meet tonight.'

The dark head cocked to the side, 'You think he will forsake you?'

'No,' she said simply, 'I think we will stare at each other for the longest time, each thinking of the words so constantly repressed but unable to voice them aloud. For me at least, that is when I always wake up. When I tell him how often he is in my thoughts, how I love him with every fiber of my being,' she stated with a slight hitch in voice.

'And that is when I am back in reality. Estora is engaged to the King and I am a messenger, watching from the periphery,' she concluded quietly.

The Shield held her arm still, regarding her silently as she stared down at her dainty slippers. Finally after a few moments, he spoke, 'Why not tell the King of your feelings when they started? Surely his regard was always evident?'

Karigan's head picked up swiftly, 'And be the cause of strife? I think not.'

He shrugged, 'As that now is not an issue for concern, lady, I heartily recommend returning to that room and donning a pretty gown. For as fetching as your current assemble is, I do not think the King would appreciate sharing such a vision with the other red-blooded males in the room.'

Karigan whipped her arm away and glared at him, 'You take a certain liberty with your speech.'

The lower half of the sculpted face turned up slightly, 'I speak with surety,' he replied with a mischievous smile.

Karigan took a step closer when she saw the bright smile, suspiciously angling her face to see under the hood of the tall Shield. He laughed and quickly bent down to land a quick chaste kiss on the cheek of a surprised Karigan. Huffing with indignation, she hopped up to yank his hood down, revealing the golden hair that shone even in the dim lighting.

His amber eyes twinkled with mirth but what caught her attention was the notable lack of facial hair. It took several years off of his appearance and showed his angular features in a better light.

She pointed her finger menacingly at him, using the other arm to feebly keep the front of the robe closed.

'Hello, my love,' he said softly.

'You . . .' she hissed, 'You set those lunatics on me!'

Zachary's head tilted again, 'Lunatics?'

'Estora and her maids from hell,' Karigan shot back.

'She volunteered for that,' he answered thoughtfully.

'And your beard!

'Or the lack thereof?' he offered, 'I cannot walk around as a supposed Weapon with that on my face.'

Karigan made an exasperated noise and threw her hands up, 'What has this day been about?'

He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her unresistingly close, using his free hand to push the hair out of her eyes. 'We've been blessed, Kari. I can tell you now, without a trace of reservation that I love you. Most ardently. All impediments have been removed and I am now free to declare myself,' he finished, putting his forehead to hers.

She gulped and whispered, 'Isn't this moving rather fast?'

Zachary smiled gently, 'The crowd in that room enjoyed speculating about us did they not? We can go at our own pace, for I know,' he tightened his hold on her, 'that my lady returns my affections and that she deserves to be wooed as a woman should. We can start tonight at the ball. But eventually, Kari, I mean to have you.'

Karigan shook her head, burying her face into his neck, "You are sure I am awake?'

A voice hollered down the corridor, 'Oi, break up you two, you can neck elsewhere in the castle. Not in the guest halls!'

Flustered but unwilling to let him go, she kept her face buried in the folds of his tunic. His arms held her close as he whispered with mirth in his voice, 'Shall we make Fergal just a little bit richer?'

Karigan peeked up at him and gave an answering smile.

* * *

Laren, Mara, and Estora continued to examine the contents of Karigan's trunk and happily spread the gowns across the large four poster bed. Fergal, on the other hand, slouched against the doorframe while trying to peer down the hallway.

'It has been more than five minutes,' Laren muttered to herself.

Fastion's voice carried across the room, 'She was followed by a Weapon, she is in the proper hands.'

Fergal snorted and clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. Fastion responded with a cuff over his head and a warning look.

Karigan reappeared in the doorway with bright eyes and a swollen mouth, her hooded Weapon trailing closely behind.

She mustered her dignity and addressed the room, 'Who had the kiss before the ball?'

Fergal's hand shot up, 'That would be me, oh yeah!'

Mara rolled her eyes, 'No proof, no good, Fergal.'

'Use your eyes,' he shot back.

'I see nothing,' Mara replied in a singsong voice.

The Weapon behind Karigan responded to those words by spinning Karigan around, dropping his hood, and planting a passionate kiss on her slightly open mouth. She reeled back and threw her arms around his neck, sinking into the feeling of being in his arms. After lingering slightly longer than necessary, ensuring that all in the room had a proper look, he released her and formally bowed over hand. 'Until this evening, milady.'

All, save Fastion, watched with wide eyes and slack expressions. The Captain was the first to recover her senses and set to berating her former charge.

'Moonling,' Laren admonished in a scolding voice.

Zachary turned an innocent expression towards her, 'Laren? Is there something the matter?'

'I lost money on you. You were supposed to be a gentleman,' she sighed.

Karigan blustered, 'He did nothing untoward.'

Fergal chimed, 'But a Weapon did in fact have you in his hands . . .'

'FERGAL!'

He grinned without shame.

'I gave my betrothed a kiss to seal the bargain and I gave her another to lend credence to Master Fergal's claim,' Zachary punctuated this with a kiss of Karigan's fingers.

'Good man, sire.'

'Fergal . . .'

He whistled happily and vacated the room, headed back to the barracks with the knowledge of his good fortune.

With Fergal's departure, Zachary locked eyes with Karigan and smiled ever so slightly before taking his leave. She watched him exit the doorway, followed by Fastion, and stood where he had left her. Her hand went to her mouth and she traced where his lips had left their mark.

Estora had watched the entire exchange with the demeanor of an excited school girl. 'Now will you try some of these gowns on?'

* * *

**_Some KxZ fluff._**** Still got to get her in the dress and downstairs. **


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all the reviewers out there! I'm very happy that the story is picking up steam! As always, I do not own KB's characters, places, or ideas. Just taking them out for a spin with absolutely no profit on my part.

* * *

Karigan finally turned at the sound of Estora's voice, her cheeks still betraying a faint blush. 'Gowns?'

Estora narrowed her eyes and spoke slowly, 'For the ball? Unless you really do want to wear your shift . . ,' she teased. Karigan turned a deeper shade of pink and shook her head.

Tara and Laylin came forward with a pile of snowy undergarments, setting the bulk on a nearby settee, as they sorted thru the clothing.

Laylin strode forward to untie and tug the silk robe off of Karigan's shoulders, setting it aside as Tara gestured for her to hold her arms up. Groaning, Karigan obeyed as they fitted her with a light corset that fit snugly halfway over her bust and down to her hips. Peering down at her figure, she commented, 'Whatever happened to that other horrific looking corset?'

'That one is for me,' Laren said grimly.

'You are just as slender as me,' Karigan protested.

'But somewhat larger chested,' Estora observed dryly.

Karigan's mouth made a small 'o' as she dutifully stood still, allowing the maids to slip a voluminous petticoat over her head and around her waist. They handed her a pair of sheer white silk stockings and a set of gold satin garters to hold them up. Sitting down gingerly on a chair, she slowly rolled the fabric up her calve, sympathetically wincing when she heard Laren's grunts of pain as she was laced into her own corset.

After her garters were in place, she slid her feet into a pair of ivory dancing slippers and slid her petticoats back down over her legs and slumped back against the back of the chair.

'Back straight,' Estora called from where she was sorting thru her jewel box.

Karigan stuck her tongue out but obeyed, only allowing her head to pitch forward to her chest as she yawned.

'Cover your mouth when you yawn,' Estora admonished, holding a pearl drop up to her ear.

Karigan bristled and glared at Estora, her eyes flashing, 'This is not going to be an instant transformation!'

'But you do need to make a good impression on the guests who are attending,' Estora replied, not unkindly. Karigan rolled her eyes and scoffed, mumbling under her breath in a string of profanities.

Laren finished her preliminary dressing and came to sit next to Karigan, her face slightly apprehensive as she slowly sunk down on the settee. 'I have not told you everything, Karigan. I wish to you to know all before we leave here tonight.'

Frowning, Karigan nodded for her to continue.

Laren paused, took a deep breath, and plunged ahead, 'I have destroyed letters intended for you.'

'For me? From whom?'

'From Zachary,' she replied sadly, 'I knew what was in them and I sought to protect our country by preventing your attraction to the other from going any further.'

Estora gave a rare snort, 'Excellent job.'

Karigan stared at Laren with her mouth slightly agape, 'You knew I would never endanger my king and country. And Zachary has always put the needs of others before himself!'

Laren shook her head, 'This was different. I knew my charge and the strength of his emotions. His heart was, is, firmly in your hands. He would go forth with an arranged marriage but without his true commitment, there could have been complications.'

Karigan stood up abruptly and paced to the other side of the room, swerving around the trunks. She wrapped her arms around her torso and stared out of the window for several long moments. 'You took the decision out of the hands of two adults,' she said softly.

'Two adults in love hardly ever think rationally,' Laren replied.

'And what would you have done if today's events had never occurred? If he ever found out of your betrayal by other means?'

Laren sighed, 'I'd own up to the reasons behind my decision and I'd stand by them. Zachary would have been risking political upheaval, practically inviting a takeover! You know this Karigan; you stated these very reasons yourself.'

Karigan inclined her head, 'I did, so can you give the two of us the credit of thinking with a little sense?'

Laren growled, 'I told you that it was one of the worst kept secrets in the castle. Others, potential enemies, could find a reason to be rid of you if they saw you as a threat! Understand my reticence in allowing you two to make these decisions on your own; I wanted to protect you both.'

Karigan was silent for a few moments before replying, 'This was what you wanted to tell me? That you have actively plotted to keep us in the dark?'

'Yes, although not because I wanted to see you both unhappy,' Laren grudged.

'And you have no qualms about our relationship now?'

'I will vehemently defend my moonling and his future Queen,' Laren declared, lifting her chin up, 'Bout time someone around here was happy.'

Karigan locked her eyes with Laren's and stared into their depths, trying to ascertain the truth of her words. Finally with a curt nod, she slowly walked to her own trunk and reached into the mass of swirling fabrics. 'I won't pretend I will forget this but I know you never meant any true harm.'

Laren accepted this with a bow of her head, 'Will you forgive me?'

Karigan shrugged as she held up a sapphire toned gown, 'I already have. Too much has happened to me today to hold on to a grudge.'

Estora interjected quickly, 'And for what it is worth Karigan, I am sorry I did not see it sooner.'

Karigan smiled a little, 'Everything has turned out, has it not?'

Both of the older women smiled back and the air felt a little clearer. Squaring her shoulders, Karigan located the gown she had been searching for and held it up for their inspection. 'My mother first wore this after she was married to my father, and incidentally was pregnant with me. Will it do?'

Estora took hold of a gossamer sleeve and gasped, 'It will be perfect for the mask I have chosen for you. Let us see how it looks on you!'

* * *

The dark figure in the armchair across from Zachary's peered at the King's face, 'What have you been up to, youngling?'

Zachary flushed, 'I had to see her at least once before tonight, to ensure that she would actually have me.'

Westrion rolled his eyes, 'Did you have to kiss her senseless?'

Zachary grinned boyishly and tilted his chin, 'She wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming.'

Westrion harrumphed and settled back in his chair, 'You better settle this quickly tonight boy. I do not want to be here longer than I have to be. The others granted me a concession to assist my Avatar, sentimental fools, but this body itches,' he complained.

The king shifted awkwardly in his chair, 'I am sorry my lord, for your discomfort but I truly am appreciative of the service you have granted me.'

'Not for you boy,' Westrion boomed, 'For Sacoridia, for the defeat of Morhaven. My girl will see it done. None better suited!'

Zachary laughed happily, 'None better suited than a Rider Queen.'

Westrion considered something for a moment and assented, 'It was worth the trip to see Salvistar chase your Lord Spane from the room. Nasty little fellow.'

* * *

_**Karigan's benefactor is revealed. The other gods saw the KxZ dynamic as some sort of sad romance novel and have been just itching to intervene. After all, it was going to happen at some point, just painfully slower.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This is a chapter of weight and gravity; because as much as we all love fluff, it needs some substance to back it appropriately. I had to research and borrow some of KB's verbatim in order to make this as believable as the BV pre-expedition meeting. However, my version of Westrion is notably different. So, here is my take on resolving the issues of: Karigan's suitability as Queen, BV expedition, future noble compliance, and the role of the gods in Sacoridia's future. As always, I do not own GR or profit from writing obscenely happy FF.

* * *

**_Last Chapter:_**

**_The dark figure in the armchair across from Zachary's peered at the King's face, 'What have you been up to, young King?'_**

**_Zachary flushed, 'I had to see her at least once before tonight, to ensure that she would actually have me.'_**

**_Westrion rolled his eyes, 'Did you have to kiss her senseless?'_**

**_Zachary grinned boyishly and tilted his chin, 'She wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming.'_**

**_Westrion harrumphed and settled back in his chair, 'You better settle this quickly tonight boy. I do not want to be here longer than I have to be. The others granted me a concession to assist my Avatar, sentimental fools, but this body itches,' he complained._**

**_The king shifted awkwardly in his chair, 'I am sorry my lord, for your discomfort but I truly am appreciative of the service you have granted me.'_**

**_'Not for you boy,' Westrion boomed, 'For Sacoridia, for the defeat of Morhaven. My girl will see it done. None better suited!'_**

**_Zachary laughed happily, 'None better suited at all than another Rider Queen.'_**

* * *

_Several days prior . . . . ._

_In a spacious meeting chamber that was situated well within the depths of the castle, sat the King and his chief advisors: Laren Mapstone, Colin Dovekey, and Castellan Sperren. A Lord-Governor from each of the provinces was also present, as well as representatives from the Sacoridian army and the Black Shields. _

_Lady Estora Coutre sat sedately to Zachary's right, with Lord Richmont Spane obnoxiously insinuating himself by her side to whisper into her ear as the conference progressed. He has appointed himself Estora's councilor shortly after the engagement was announced for it was understood that Coutre Province would be within the realm of royal favor. _

_The Eletians had already taken their leave of the chamber, leaving the occupants to ponder the  
words of the delegation. Captain Mapstone had shifted in her chair, preparing to advocate herself as a candidate to join the contingent, but the words never had the opportunity to leave her lips. _

_The two candelabras centered on the long oak table flickered, as if brushed by an errant draft, before extinguishing completely. The once cheery blaze in the hearth dampened, as it too, died unexpectantly in a matter of moments. Immediately, the room's temperature dropped several degrees, giving the air a tangible bitterness that made the bodies in the room shiver._

_The Weapons that had hid unobtrusively at the edges of the chamber pressed closer to the King's side, their eyes searching the room warily for signs of danger. Estora unconsciously crossed her arms over her chest and shrank back into her chair. Looking to Zachary for reassurance, she saw his almond eyes narrowed and his full concentration on the heavy door. His Weapons had also spied the long, dark tendril, pouring itself out of the keyhole as if made of sand. They drew their swords but remained tightly packed around their monarch, eyes never leaving the unnatural shadow as it traveled the perimeter of the room. _

_The nobles and advisors sat glued to their seats, hands clenching the wooden arms of their chairs. Someone let out a whimper as the shadow hovered in front of the extinguished fire and grew in height, the shadow turning to a billowing smoke as it took shape. A man stood in its place, obsidian eyed and hovering in the middle years of life._

_The room's occupants blinked at the apparition and almost didn't register the return of flames in the hearth as well as the candles that once again cast light about the room. _

_The man chuckled and brushed a speck of lint from his sleeve, his completely black eyes scanning the faces, 'Perhaps you would like to finish your thoughts aloud, Captain Mapstone?'_

_Laren let out the breath she had been holding and gulped, 'I cannot recollect those exact thoughts, sir.'_

_He laughed quietly, 'Do you not wish to be part of the expedition into the land that once was Argenthyne?'_

_At this point, Zachary interjected softly, 'For one who was not present for those proceedings, you are remarkably well acquainted, and given your less than auspicious entrance, I would know your intent here.'_

_The black eyes fixed on Zachary, 'Young king, I am no present threat to those in this room, and your guards would be hard pressed to stop me if I were otherwise inclined.'_

_The Weapons in question did not betray a flicker of emotion, but held still as their observation continued. The nobles assembled, most having been raised with a healthy fear and distrust of magic, held their seats and glared at the dark man with distrust. Laren had moved to kneel on Zachary's left side and clutched her brooch as she regarded the newcomer with large eyes._

_'Truth,' she whispered._

_Lord Spane stood up and burst out imperiously, 'Your trickster ways are not welcome in this land.'_

_The man arched an eyebrow and flicked a forefinger lazily in his direction. The sound of galloping hooves sounded against stone as more shadow gathered from his fingertips, gaining momentum as it steadily advanced on Spane. Letting out a high pitched shriek, he turned on his heel and scurried around the table as the shadowy apparition of a stallion snorted and attempted to stamp the man into the flagstone._

_Waving his hand, the dark man opened the door to the corridor with an amused expression. Spane wasted no time as he quickly crawled underneath the table, knocking legs aside in his haste to escape. He got to his feet, almost tripping on his tunic as he stumbled out the door._

_'Give him a sporting chance, Salvistar,' the man grinned. The stallion tossed its head and stamped one leg impatiently, waiting for his counterpart to allow him to give chase. With a nod, the man sighed, 'Please do not allow him to leave the castle, dear friend.'_

_The stallion dissolved back into a cloud of smoke and whisked out the door but the sound of hooves was still heard for several minutes after the door was firmly shut._

_Clasping his hands together, the man turned back to the council table, 'Now, perhaps you all would like to discuss the real reason I am here?'_

_No one answered, but Zachary managed to gracefully incline his head in what he hoped was a diplomatic acquiescence. _

_The man strode briskly over to the other head of the table and summoned a chair from thin air. Sitting down heavily, he sighed and looked down the length of the table. 'It seems that Aeryon has a spot for you, young king.'_

_Zachary blinked, 'Pardon?'_

_Those black eyes rolled in exasperation, 'She feels an overwhelming amount of pity for your lover's plight.'_

_Shifting his eyes down the table, Zachary spoke carefully, 'I was not aware it was considered such.'_

_'She managed to persuade Aeryc that a visit by myself, would not go amiss. That it could serve several purposes in fact. So she gracefully,' he mocked, 'appointed me to deliver a particular message to this room as I appear to have a vested interest in the outcome.'_

_Zachary turned to regard Laren, who nodded with a grave expression, her fist turning white around her brooch. He looked back at the man, 'Then by all means, we would hear what this message contains.'_

_'It is very simple, really. If you value the future of Sacoridia and that of your allies, you must not marry the Lady Estora,' the being pronounced._

_Lord Coutre stood angrily, 'And why exactly have the gods chosen to interfere with the lives of mere mortals?'_

_The dark man inspected his fingernails, 'Well you see, this Morhaven fellow has aspirations to become an actual god. Apparently has the means as well. We gods are rather inclusive over the company we keep.'_

_Looking down the table, he centered his gaze on Estora, 'He and his armies will rally, intent on the conquest and utter destruction of Sacoridia. With the creatures he summons from that which is now Blackveil, with his loyal followers, and with any disillusioned person who wishes to wipe this country from the map.'_

_Zachary's solemn face continued to regard him with an air of resigned acceptance. The others, though, ranged from expressions of incredulity to abject faces of horror. However there were some, notably many of the Weapons and Laren Mapstone, who realized where this supernatural being was leading the conversation._

_Lord Coutre had sat back down with a pale visage, his hands shaking at the information imparted. 'Why then, is Estora deemed unsuitable to be Queen?'_

_'In any other circumstance, she would be a most suitable Queen,' the man conceded, 'But, to weather the days, years, ahead of you and to suit our needs, there is another.'_

_Castellan Sperren raised his head feebly, 'And who would be this paragon of virtue? To satisfy the many provinces and not risk political strife with future conflict on the horizon?'_

_'Quite frankly, I do not care for the opinions of your lord-governors,' the obsidian eyes flickered briefly at said subjects, 'If they care for their survival, they would do well to give the future Queen their full and undivided loyalty.'_

_They shifted in their seats with varying degrees of discomfort and looked away from the intense gaze, murmuring their assent in hasty tones._

_Zachary tilted his head, 'And to what would you have the Lady Estora do in reduced circumstances? For you would have me put her aside for another.'_

_'Oh she would be better suited as lady-governor at any rate, and much happier if one were to ask her true opinion,' the dark man said with a dismissive tone. Estora blushed at his words, looking down at her lap for a moment before glancing over at her betrothed and giving a slight nod of her head._

_'So that leaves your choice of bride still unrevealed,' Colin Dovekey observed, 'Is she of Sacoridian blood?'_

_The man nodded, 'That she is. A relatively young woman with considerable skills and talents.'_

_Colin frowned, 'But not of noble blood?'_

_'I would say notable rather than noble, for although she can trace her maternal roots to a royal source; it is a blood lineage that is in fact several centuries old,' he asserted._

_Laren spoke aloud, 'To what monarch does she claim lineage to?'_

_'Thru Laurelyn herself,' he answered. _

_A collective gasp rose from the table. Colin regarded him with a bewildered expression, 'We have unknown Eletian royalty within our borders?'_

_'One of Laurelyn's daughters journeyed from Argenthyne at the time of its fall, and made her way to the sea. Thus on a small island, she bore a daughter of mortal and Eletian blood who retained the fey like qualities of her mother's people. Every generation would produce a girl-child that would be touched with the grace of Laurelyn,' he said with a sly grin towards Laren and Zachary. 'Your bride's mother married a merchant, who established his place of business in a seaside city called Corsca . . .'_

_'G'ladheon,' Zachary breathed quietly. Laren's head snapped up and she locked her gaze with his, her mouth opening in a small expression on horror. 'What have I done,' she whispered._

_'Indeed, captain. You should educate the room on your dealings with the lady in question,' the dark man stated with a slightly sinister smile._

_Laren felt the gaze of the others upon her and lifted her eyes, 'I was aware of an attachment growing between King Zachary and . . . one of my riders,' she bit out._

_Colin sputtered, 'The future Queen is a rider?!'_

_Zachary's eyes glowed and a smile threatened to escape but he continued to regard Laren with a growing air of foreboding. She felt the tears build at the back of her eyes but motioned with her hand for Colin and the others to be silent. 'My king sent letters that he entrusted to me to deliver. I instead, knowing that the rider reciprocated his feelings, destroyed the letters.'_

_Zachary's royal mask fell and he stared at Laren with a hardness in his eyes, his expression betraying his shock, anger, and dejected betrayal by such a close friend._

_The dark man laughed boisterously, 'It does get better, ladies and gentleman. That rider and long lost Eletian princess is also my Avatar.'_

_Zachary turned his head to regard him, 'My lord Westrion?'_

_'The very one,' Westrion said with a wink, 'For do you think it to be a coincidence that Karigan G'ladheon holds the brooch of Lil Ambrioth, the first Rider?'_

_Colin cleared his throat with an expression of distaste, 'Rider Sir G'ladheon is whom you would choose to be our Queen?'_

_Westrion slapped his palm on the table angrily, 'Somehow, I do not think I am being clear enough. You need a warrior Queen, you need Karigan to defeat Morhaven. It is a happy circumstance that they love each other already.'_

_Now all eyes regarded Zachary with varying expressions of surprise. While still undeniably hurt by Laren's actions, he was also cognizant of the rare miracle that was occurring in that very chamber. Slowly rising, he stood and nodded his head, 'It is true that I have held her in high regard for several years. Since she became part of the Green Rider corp.'_

_One lord scoffed, 'High regard indeed, how long was she warming your bed sire?'_

_Westrion frowned and reached over to slap the offending lord upside the head, 'Besotted she may be, but my girl has never done anything dishonorable,' he snarled._

_'True,' Laren's unsteady voice rang out. She lifted watery eyes to Zachary, but did not linger in her glance. 'She is one of my best riders; loyal to a fault, clever, and a skilled swordswoman.'_

_Castellan Sperren coughed, 'And given her background, albeit thin bloodline, surely she is more than suitable?'_

_There were several angry mutterings amongst the lords. Another voiced his concern, 'What does this mean for the other provinces? Do we relinquish potential ties with the throne to move aside for a merchant clan?'_

_Laren spoke stiffly, 'That merchant clan has heavily supported the crown in times of unrest. And it would only be for the duration for Zachary's reign. Your sons or daughters would be potential candidates for his heirs,' she ended, sparing a quick glance at Zachary's softened expression._

_They considered this, murmuring to each other as their gazes fell on Zachary and Westrion. Colin took the opportunity to add, 'Such a Queen would be beloved of her people,' he stated quietly. _

_The acting lord governor of Mirwell sneered, 'The rider is a little rough on the edges, is she not?'_

_Estora's voice carried across the chamber, 'If so, I would be most happy to assist her in the education of what is expected of a Queen.'_

_Zachary smiled at her with an expression of gratitude, to which Estora offered a small smile in return. Turning to regard the table again, he announced, 'As it is the will of the gods, and of myself, it is my intention to make Lady Karigan my betrothed. As soon as she returns to the castle.'_

_Laren replied softly, 'Sire, she arrived early this afternoon.'_

_Nearly toppling over his chair, a hopeful Zachary leapt up and pulled Laren to her feet. 'Is she well?'_

_'She claims she was overfed by her aunts and haggled by her father, but yes she looks to be well,' Laren responded, shifting her eyes to gauge the expressions of the lords. _

_Most looked resigned to their fates, their daughters playing second fiddle to a tradesman's girl but at least one province did not hold sway over another, save that of the Hillander King. Castellan Sperren even managed to look vaguely amused and looked at the King's excitement with indulgence. _

_Westrion chimed, 'Better to ease her into it, boy. Send Lady Estora. I will still be around, keeping these gentleman company for now,' he finished with a mischievous grin at the assembled lords._

_Zachary grinned, 'Might I entice you to attend tonight's masquerade tonight, my lord?'_

_Westrion raised both his eyebrows, 'Oh my boy, I would not miss seeing everyone's reactions in person.'_

_Lady Estora stood to her feet, her eyes aglow with excitement, 'I will help Karigan prepare for the ball.' She directed her gaze at Laren, 'You will join us as well Captain Mapstone?' _

_Laren looked to Zachary who inclined his head with a small conciliatory smile. She nodded, 'I will explain the state of affairs to Karigan, sire.'_

_Westrion asked archly, 'Do you plan to see her before tonight, boy?'_

_'I will manage somehow,' Zachary asserted, motioning for Fastion to precede him out the door. Taking his leave of the assembled party, he left with his Weapons in tow, his pace brisk as he strode away. Lady Estora and Captain Mapstone left together with their own escort of Weapons, talking quietly between themselves of the arrangements to be made for the night._

_Westrion shut the door from his seated position and smiled benignly at the perspiring lords, 'While I did explain the necessity of my arrival, let me go into depth on the repercussions if any of the discussed plans become waylaid. . .'_

* * *

**I really love the influx of reviews the story has gotten, for a GR forum lol, thank you so much for making this easier to write. If you wonder what happened to Spane, that is for your own imagination to conjure, suffice to say he was seen riding back to Coutre at a breakneck speed. The same goes for Westrion's private speech to the Lord-Governors and the advisors. They won't be giving Karigan much grief . . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

This is all about the dresses and the prep. What we all have done before a formal event. We primp. Sort of a filler chapter before they hit the ball and socialize with the anti-social Westrion. Thanks for the couple reviews I got for that last chapter! I know more people are reading, that makes me happy as well.

* * *

Karigan sat completely erect, perched upon a stool before a vanity as she impatiently waited for Tara to complete her elaborate hairstyle. Her arms were encased in white silk gloves that extended up over her elbows. The full petticoats that went under the midnight blue silk gown rustled as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. 'I do not think I need curls,' Karigan groaned when she saw Tara pick up the curling tongs. The maid hesitated before looking to Estora.

Estora chuckled from her own seat where she dabbed oil behind her ears daintily, 'You do have an astounding amount of hair, Karigan. She had to do _something_ with it.'

'It stayed in a braid,' Karigan sighed, 'I didn't pay attention to the length.'

Tara inspected the pieces of hair still left unpinned, 'I could arrange the last in a series of small braids around the base of the coiffure, milady.'

Karigan's eyes lit up, 'Really?'

The maid nodded, squinting her eyes as she studied her creation from another angle, 'It would suit you better than curls. And if I may be so bold, it will allow others to see your lovely skin,' Tara stated with a slight blush.

Estora smiled faintly, her eyes knowingly meeting Laren's, 'As uncomfortable as you may be, you are truly being shown to your best advantage to those attending tonight.'

'You were hiding your assets behind your uniform,' Laren agreed readily, surveying Karigan's cerulean blue eyes and almost glowing skin. In truth, Karigan did not look like the same rider who had come to Sacor City several years prior. She looked almost otherworldly, especially in her blue gown that somehow highlighted the auburn in her hair and the sparkle in her eyes.

Laren felt pretty enough in her own dove gray silk but she could see that once Karigan entered that ballroom, there would not be a single soul who would doubt her eligibility as Queen.

Karigan turned her head slightly, Tara's hands still tugging at her hair, 'I don't have assets.'

'The consequence of growing up around Stevic G'ladheon,' Laren said primly, 'You are not aware of yourself as a woman.'

'I had aunts!' she protested.

'And how often did you don a dress or flirt with a boy?'

Karigan muttered under her breath, staring down at her lap with a grimace. 'My father just always said I looked like my mother.'

'I imagine so, and she like hers,' Estora said thoughtfully, watching Tara complete her final braid, tucking the end in with a pin. Standing up to smooth her silver gown, Estora floated gracefully over to Karigan, picking up the delicate necklace that was made of several tiny diamonds in three strands. She waved her hand to dismiss the two maids, who bobbed a curtsey and quietly vacated the room.

Lifting and placing the chain around her neck, Estora chose her words carefully, 'You constantly underestimate yourself in regards to others. While you hold your head high as a Rider, your confidence wavers within the walls of the castle.'

Estora picked up the small diamond drops, 'While those who are born to the noble lifestyle are given opportunities, they may lack the character and moral compass to fulfill their potential. Others, like yourself, are constantly tested and show their true noble spirit in the face of horror.'

Karigan's eyes met Estora's as she absorbed the words, her mouth pursing in slight agitation.

Estora continued, 'Those born nobles, myself included, were shown what it means to have such spirit and conviction. And our eyes were opened to the coming threat.'

Karigan frowned and opened her mouth to speak but Estora quietly shook her head, 'We need those traits in the woman who will stand next to our King.'

Laren picked up the fragile carved ivory fan, which had also belonged to Kariny, and placed it in Karigan's hands. 'The only person holding yourself back is you.'

Karigan hugged the fan to her chest, 'But there will still be those who will question the nobility of my birth.'

Laren tilted her head, 'Actually, your birth is not as common as we all once supposed. Your mother carries Elt blood, through the maternal line extending back to Laurelyn. Why do you think that moonstone only glows for you?'

Karigan's mouth opened in slack jawed surprise, 'Not possible! My father would have said—

'Your father was aware of the family's attributes and sought to distance himself from it,' Laren interrupted. 'You are technically in fact of royal blood, albeit distantly.'

'How did you come to know this?' Karigan whispered, her eyes filling with unshed tears at the unexpected revelation.

Estora interjected gracefully, 'It became known to us when your benefactor sought to appeal to the minds of the gathered council.'

Karigan looked up, almost angrily, 'And am I to meet my mysterious patron?'

Laren placed a placating hand on her bare shoulder, 'You will meet him tonight, for if what he told us is true, we will be seeing him for an extended time.'

'What is he like?' Karigan asked suspiciously.

'He is rather hard to describe. You'll . . . understand when you meet him,' Laren said lightly

Estora came around the chair to offer Karigan a hand, pulling her to her feet, 'Thus, we need to make haste.'

'I'm too emotionally exhausted to curry favor with a load of courtiers,' Karigan grumbled, fussing with her low neckline. Estora caught her hands and placed them at her sides, turning her bodily around to face a full length mirror. 'I do not think you shall have to try too hard,' she remarked wryly.

The off the shoulder style bared her shoulders, with jet beading cascading to brush against the top of her gloves. The sheer fabric of her chemise peaked teasingly from the low neckline of the dark fabric. The effect was contrastingly pleasing with Karigan's fair skin and bright eyes. Karigan gasped slightly when she regarded those eyes. The reflection stared back at her with an expression of comical shock, the gloved hand hesitantly touching the elegantly simple hairstyle before running down the high cheekbone and dropping to rest at the small waistline. 'That creature is not me,' it whispered fervently.

Estora smiled gently, 'That creature is in fact you. It is amazing what the open air of love can do to a lady's countenance,' she teased. 'Now if you are done preening before the mirror, my Lady Karigan, pick up your train and mask.'

* * *

Zachary stood in a thoughtful pose, staring down at the piles of fabric on the bed. His valet had long given up and sat dejectedly in the corner, regarding the rumpled clothing with a mournful expression. It had been over three hours, and although the King stood in black trousers, polished boots, and linen shirt; he had yet to choose a formal overcoat. Thus the entire contents of his wardrobe lay strewn about the bedchamber.

The king picked up a dark green satin but shook his head, placing it back down amongst the other rejected possibilities. The valet let out a whimper at their wrinkled states, which would have to be re-pressed.

The Weapons, standing silent for a large part of this debacle, were shifting on their feet with an air of irritability. It was proving to be too much for Fastion, who abandoned his post by the tapestry and crossed the room to the bed. Zachary glanced up in surprise and watched as Fastion ran a critical eye over what was left presentable on the coverlet. He reached for a simple charcoal gray, lined with sapphire silk at the cuffs and silently handed it to the king.

Zachary raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Fastion stared back, his posture unyielding as he waited for the king to don the doublet.

With a shrug, Zachary slipped his arms through the sleeves and adjusted his clothing. The valet scrambled up and helped to adjust the linen shirt underneath the collar while Fastion reached out and fastened the small jet buttons that ended at the collarbone. 'I can dress myself,' the king remarked wryly.

Fastion blinked, 'We expedited the process, sire.'

The valet fetched the silver circlet that was placed on Zachary's brow, who rolled his eyes and made for the door.

'Sire?'

Zachary turned back to regard Fastion with an expectant expression, as the Weapon came to the door to pass the care of his liege to the next contingent of Shields.

Fastion grinned, 'Do not forget your mask,' he pronounced, handing him the black half mask that fitted over the upper portion of his face. 'You look a bit like an undertaker but I'm sure you've other qualities to put forward tonight,' he finished critically, giving his king a hard nudge out the door.

* * *

*Fastion is the acting male relative for Zachary. He can be frank in his observations.

**If you are interested about the dress, look up Sophie Marceau in Anna Karenina. She wore an almost black dress with the same beading, gloves, neckline. Just take the Victorian bustle out and you got the idea. Just a wee bit of a train. And no giant feather fan. YouTube has a video of her waltzing in said dress :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, they waltz. I cannot dance myself, thus I am not inclined to make one up. **

* * *

Karigan nervously paced behind the ornate heavy double doors, itching behind her neck with an agitated snarl. 'Maybe this isn't a good idea,' she stated, turning to face her companions.

'Too late,' Laren said.

'There are so many people,' she pleaded, her hands bunching in her shimmering skirts. Her cheeks were now flushed in distress as she listened to the strains of the music and the faint chatter of the guests.

'Too bad,' Fastion remarked crisply, coming from the shadowed corridor to stand next to her. 'Do you really think you are the only one who is nervous?'

Karigan scoffed, 'I am the one on display tonight. They are looking for mistakes.'

'Do you realize how long I stood watching him fuss in front of the mirror like a peacock? I have not seen him act stare at his own pretty face since his coronation.' he said dryly. 'Appreciate the fact that my knees almost locked out during those long hours. His greatest fear is that you will not attend.'

Estora straightened Karigan's skirts, removing her hands and placing her fan back in her open palm. 'We have been over this too many times. I do get tired of repeating myself.'

Laren nodded, 'Just get tonight over with and go from there. No one expects more from you.'

The other three looked at her pointedly while Laren rolled her eyes in response. 'Nothing has changed, Karigan. You are still a Rider and you still serve Sacoridia.'

Karigan slumped her shoulders, 'I think everyone is overestimating the outcome of tonight's ball.'

Fastion straightened those shoulders forcefully, 'Enough of this, sister. I have enough on my plate without holding both your hands,' he growled, turning her towards the doors. With a nod at the footman, he placed a hand in the small of her back and gave a small shove. 'You seem to have misplaced your spine. I suggest you go and find it on the ballroom floor. And mind that train,' he observed, watching Karigan trip and right herself over the landing.

* * *

Westrion stood off the side of the well-lit ballroom, leaning against a marble column and idly stroking his finger around the stem of his wine glass. His own costume was, of course, an entirely black ensemble of brushed leather, but he had opted to forgo the mask. He had sniffed in slight disdain at the gaudy masks that had been offered and waved them away, stating that his own countenance was too pleasing to cover.

He contented himself with watching the dancers float by in a swirling mass of, in his opinion, gaudy colors. There were plenty of notable costume ideas to be utilized without venturing into the land of the ostentatious and the poorly tailored.

Such a specimen decided to approach Westrion hesitantly, his manner reminiscent of that of a field mouse. Westrion frowned and observed the nervous little man thru his eye glass.

It appeared to be one of those odious little lords, one who had been particularly vehement in his protestations of Karigan.

_Miragold . . . Mirwold. . . Mirwell! That is the one! The rodent does not actually think I would deign to speak with him?_

Lord Mirwell made to open his mouth, eager to solidify his acquaintance with the deity but did not manage to utter a word, for Westrion had locked his eyes with the mouse lord and slowly shook his head from side to side, turning to offer the lord the side of his profile as he returned his attention to the dancers. Deflated, the diminutive lord scuttled back hastily and disappeared into the crowd.

Smirking, Westrion settled back happily against the column and took a generous swig of the red wine, making a face and offering the offending glass to a passing footman. He scanned the room, looking for someone who could find him a stronger beverage, but instead his eyes found the vision that was his Avatar.

Karigan stood tall at the top of the grand staircase, but he could see from the pink of her cheeks and the slight quivering of her shoulders that she was uneasy in the assembled company. Her midnight sapphire gown hugged her curves generously, the silk flaring out to brush the tops of her slippers. The elegant simplicity of the unadorned gown suited her and enhanced the understated beauty that was already present. Her hair was bound not in the fashionable curls of court, but was woven artfully around the crown of her head. He was not the only man who had spotted her, for many of the dancers had stopped their twirling, and a number of conversations can to an abrupt halt as many pairs of eyes beheld the glowing beauty.

The beauty in question must have felt that she was the center of attention and slowly took each step carefully; her train whispering over the stone as she held her head regally. The delicate silver filigree mask swept over her eyes and cheekbones, the elaborate swirls coming to rest intertwined in her hair,

Westrion grinned and felt an odd wave of smugness as he strode up the stairs to claim the hand of his charge. With an elaborate bow, he held out his gloved hand, 'Would you dance, my lady?'

Karigan's blue eyes bored into his obsidian ones, then regarded the hand skeptically. She turned her head to look up at Estora and Laren, the latter pointing her finger at Karigan in a threatening manner.

With a sigh, Karigan inclined her head and looped the train onto her wrist, then offered her own hand.

Westrion proudly led her onto the floor and pulled her in for the waltz, his hand placed at the small of her back. She held herself stiffly and avoided his eyes, looking instead over his shoulder. With a chuckle, he pushed off, gliding effortlessly with the other couples, and leaned in to whisper, 'Are you looking for your lover?'

Karigan looked at him with indignation, 'You presume a great deal.'

'You do not seem happy with me, thus I assume you are looking for someone more pleasing,' he teased.

'I do not have a lover,' she answered primly, dutifully allowing him to lead but taking no pleasure in the steps. 'I am most happy, my lord, for the condescension you have shown me.'

Westrion snorted, 'You'd rather I was Zachary.'

She looked at him a bit fearfully, 'I do not wish any such thing.'

He shrugged nonchalantly, 'I kept him a bit before he went to dress. He may be a tad late.'

Karigan narrowed her eyes, 'In what capacity did you keep him?'

'Rest assured, little princess, I only sought to give him some encouraging words,' he said amusedly.

She tilted her head, her eyes flashing as she hissed, 'It was you, wasn't it? The one who brought this about.' He raised both eyebrows and gave her a guileless expression as he steered her towards a balcony for privacy, 'And if it was?'

'What are you to me that you would seek to "help"?'

'What indeed,' he said wryly, 'For my connection to you lies with that brooch that you have tucked away in your delectable bodice.'

Karigan answered that remark with a hard slap against the face, her eyes blazing as she crossed her arms over her bosom protectively. Westrion wheeled away, his hand going to the red handprint on his face as he gaped at her with surprise. Huffing angrily and turning on her heel, she strode away to rejoin Estora and Laren. But he caught up with her, reaching out to tug on her hand and spin her around. 'You are rather defensive, my girl. And you did not let me finish.'

'I am not interested in anything you have to say,' she bit out as she whipped her delicate mask off. They were starting to draw a small audience with their heated discussion. Several of the lord governors hovered anxiously around them, waiting to intervene if necessary to appease the intimidating god.

Westrion's eyes scanned the ornate ballroom, looking for one soul in particular for assistance but continued to follow Karigan as she tried to walk away.

'Not interested in who successfully insured your place as the next Queen of Sacoridia?'

Her anger radiated off her in waves as she turned to regard him, 'I did not need your help. Who are you to interfere in our lives?'

He smiled kindly, 'I've had an avid interest in you since you donned that particular brooch. Your happiness and that of Sacoridia, and Eletia are intrinsically linked, my dear girl.'

Karigan touched the brooch with a trembling hand, snugly hidden into the top of the low neckline, 'I'll ask again, who are you?'

Westrion cocked his head to the side, 'Activate your brooch and see for yourself, Karigan.'

Karigan hesitated before pulling the brooch out but did as she was bid, cradling it in her hands before closing her eyes. The room swam before her in that filmy gray haze that she had become accustomed to, only there was one notable difference in her vision.

The black eyed man appeared in perfect clarity, and was regarding her with an open smirk, tapping his foot insolently against the floor, 'Interesting parlor trick you have there, darling.'

Karigan gasped and turned to run, but he reached out and held her fast in his arms, her body flush against his. He leaned down to whisper in her ear with a velvet purr, 'Think carefully, my dear. There are a very small number of people who would be able to demonstrate what I did.'

She quivered at the sound of his voice and his proximity, still straining to be free. 'I can think of none save one, and that is impossible.'

'Oh but it is possible,' he whispered back, 'For in order for all of us to survive, it was necessary to intervene on behalf of my Avatar.'

He loosened his arms, allowing her to slowly turn, her blue eyes wide as she stared back at him with disbelief.

Karigan let out a choked sound as she struggled to breath, 'Westrion?'

He grinned charmingly, 'Yes, milady?'

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she sank to the ground in a dead faint.

Westrion sighed as he caught her before her head hit the marble, 'I did not attribute fainting to one such as you, my dear.'

The room came abruptly back into focus as the brightness of the candlelight shined back onto the two dark figures in the center of the dance floor. Several ladies gasped as they caught sight of Karigan sprawled across the lap of the dark gentleman. The music came to a sudden halt as the crowd pressed back to regard the spectacle.

Several Weapons moved forward to clear a path through the crowd, allowing the King to stride forward worriedly, with his eyes alighting on Karigan's still form. He suspiciously regarded the god's possessive hold around her form, 'Several witnesses say that you two had been arguing.'

'Well I suppose I gave her one shock too many,' Westrion explained dryly, rising to his feet with her held aloft in his arms. She took that opportunity to stir, awakened by the movement and voices, and blinked wearily for several moments. Westrion looked down at her lovely face nestled into his shoulder and smiled beguilingly, 'Hello, beautiful.'

Karigan stared up into his face for a split second before half rolling out of his arms, scrambling to her feet as she seethed with outrage. The Weapons watched with amusement and Zachary with a small bit of satisfaction as another loud _CRACK_ echoed throughout the room.

Westrion's agitated voice following moments later, 'Would you please control your woman?!'

* * *

**More of the ball will follow, Karigan is not aware who was watching when she left another mark on Westrion. **


	8. Chapter 8

Only a few chapters left, the deviation from canon will begin to right itself. I'd love to hear back from any of the readers. Myself and another GR writer, Aereal, are doing songfic challenges for BV/post BV. Anything goes and it really provides a good writing exercise for us. So go onto the forums and give us recommendations! We both already have one up each!

* * *

Karigan snarled again and began to lunge for Westrion but Zachary's arms caught her around the waist as he pulled her back against his chest with a chuckle. He bent to whisper in her ear, giving her a squeeze around the waist before tentatively releasing her. Only slightly chastised, she still glared daggers at the dark god who straightened his clothing while keeping a wary eye on her.

The lord-governors, who had been watching the scene unfold, regarded her with an expression of awe as she spat, 'Again, you take liberties that do not belong to you.'

Westrion looked downright appalled, 'Did you want me to leave you on the _floor?'_

Karigan sniffed and crossed her arms, 'Perhaps I had trouble breathing for a moment, but I was coming to. I hardly needed your assistance, or the endearments.'

Zachary took her hand and spoke to her quietly, 'Kari, perhaps a bit more tact with the god who has orchestrated our happiness?'

Softening at his tone, she looked into his amber eyes and saw the deep seated love that lay in their depths. He continued to regard her with a small smile as his thumb circled her palm, eliciting a delightful shiver from her. Karigan relented and nodded with a sigh but still wrinkled her nose at Westrion in slight disdain. He only looked slightly miffed but continued to inspect his costume for imaginary pieces of lint.

Castellan Sperren ambled up to the couple and sketched a shaky bow, 'Majesty, my Lady, may I offer my congratulations?'

Zachary slanted his gaze at Karigan as he spoke carefully, 'No congratulations are in order yet, old friend, but perhaps in the near future?'

Karigan blushed slightly but applied the slightest bit of pressure to the hand that held hers. Castellan Sperren's eyes, normally dull and vacant, knowingly sparkled with understanding as he took Karigan's free hand and gave another bow before he hobbled back to his seat. The other lord governors paid their respects in a similar fashion, looking at her with new eyes as they regarded Zachary's prospective bride. The beauty had met each of their eyes and offered her hand with no reservations, holding herself as regally as any noble born lady. They took this knowledge with them as they returned to their own ladies, remarking that perhaps it was wiser to become better acquainted with the future Queen than to oppose the match, their eyes darting to observe Westrion's calculating gaze on the assembled lords.

Finally, approaching the couple with barely constrained enthusiasm, were Captain Mapstone and Lady Estora. The latter rushed forward to embrace Karigan, her smile infectious as she gushed, 'You are all anyone wishes to speak of! The brave Lady Karigan, who dressed down a god and gave him a sound thrashing.'

Westrion looked aghast from where he stood off to the side, 'Well I never,' he muttered, tilting his head at a haughty angle.

Laren idly tucked a piece of loose hair back into Karigan's coiffure and smiled, 'And you were so worried about everyone's reaction.'

Karigan timidly smiled in return but retained her hold on Zachary, anxiously looking about her surroundings, conscious of the fact that she created a small scene. He smiled contentedly and admired her profile as she scanned the room. His restraint was fast approaching the breaking point, merely only being permitted to hold her hand in present company.

Giving the other two ladies a graceful smile, he tugged on Karigan's hand and let her back out to the floor, signaling the orchestra to resume their playing. He lifted her hand up to his shoulder and placed his on her small waist, tucking his free arm behind his back.

Karigan blushed a becoming shade of rose as she was instinctively brought closer to his body, while they twirled amongst the other dancers. Slowly, her smile began to emerge, prompting Zachary's own grin to surface as they held each other as close as propriety would allow. He effortlessly glided across the floor, his eyes never leaving her face, while they danced to the strains of the lively waltz.

The spectators watching from the edges of the dance floor gazed at the smitten couple, noting the tenderness in which their King directed at his Lady. The women sighed at the romanticism of the affair and the men examined the Lady with appreciation in their scrutiny.

Westrion felt a keen sort of pleasure at seeing his mission on this plane of existence completed. He slightly lamented the loss of becoming more intimately acquainted with his spitfire Avatar but the young king did have a prior claim on her affections. Alas, had her heart not been so engaged, she would have been more amendable to his attentions, Westrion reasoned.

Although his last experience on the floor ended with painful humiliation, he was not about to forgo the potential of attaining female companionship during his sojourn in Sacoridia. Eyeing a more mature flame-haired lady, he sauntered over to where she was quietly speaking to Lady Estora. Clearing his throat and drawing himself to his full height, he put on his most disarming smile and waited for the lady to acknowledge his presence. Upon the lady's grey gaze alighting upon his person, he opened his mouth to regale her with epitaphs of her ethereal beauty, but her eyes snapped up to his and his mouth closed abruptly. He became the recipient of an extremely shrewd and conniving inspection that left his insides feeling peculiarly cold.

Bowing slightly at the waist and averting his eyes, he took his leave of the ladies and went in pursuit of that strong drink, the titter of feminine laughter following his retreat.

* * *

Zachary led Karigan off of the floor and chivalrously held out his arm for her to take. 'I think it is time that we retire from tonight's festivities,' he said in a hushed tone. She nodded shyly and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow as he led her out of the ballroom. Only a few pairs of eyes noticed their silent exit from the room, a pair of Weapons falling into step behind them.

After a few minutes of walking, he turned to her and held both her hands in his. 'May I take you somewhere more private to have our conversation?'

His eyes had turned dark with his intensity as he leaned down to brush his lips against her hairline. With her breath hitching in her throat, she whispered back, 'I must be back in the barracks by midnight.'

Zachary leaned back and nodded, 'I shall have Fastion escort you after we speak,' he promised, taking hold of her gloved hand and pulling her up a flight of stairs. Conscious of her attire, he took each step with patience and swung open a door into the night air. She looked about and realized they were, once again, at the top of the astronomy tower. Fastion and his companion slipped out of the door behind them and disappeared amongst the shadows of the tower, leaving the couple virtually alone for the time being.

The king tugged her hand once more and led her over to sit on a stone bench that lay against the balustrade. Gracefully, she sank down and tilted her head back up at her liege, examining the smooth planes of his face as went to his knee beside her. Leaning forward, he placed the front of his arms in her lap as he gazed earnestly at her. 'Was it so bad?'

Karigan shook her head slightly, still staring in wonder at the handsome man in front of her. 'I fear that what I spoke of in the corridor has come to pass.'

He chuckled, 'And what is that?'

'I have absolutely no idea what to say,' she stated with a self deprecating laugh. He took her left hand and slowly began to pull at the fingertips of her white glove. 'You could start by telling me how long you've loved me.'

Karigan gave a mocking grimace, 'Ever since you soundly beat me at that game of Intrigue. And yourself?'

He removed the long glove, slowly running his fingertips up her wrist and across the sensitive, soft flesh of her underarm. 'Hmm?'

She laughed and withdrew her arm from his ticklish assault, 'When did you fall for my feminine graces?'

Zachary reached for her other hand, intent on the removal of its silk cover. 'When you flagrantly chastised me for not taking a harder look at my own people.'

She arched both brows, 'Love at first sight?'

He pulled off the last glove and discarded the pair to the side, taking the sword calloused hands in his, 'First clash of wills, I would say,' leaning down to plant feather kisses on the underside of her wrists. She squirmed and let out a breathy gasp, 'We are supposed to be having a serious conversation, Zachary,' she reminded him.

His eyes were closed in bliss as his lips traveled up her arm. 'So speak. I'll respond if necessary.'

Karigan tried to pull her limb from his grasp but he had moved up next to her on the bench, angling his head as his questing mouth reached her shoulder. Her head fell back instinctively to allow him access to her throat but she still protested weakly, 'We . . . have to think rationally about our circumstances.'

Zachary raised his head, his dark eyes taking in her flushed cheeks and dazed expression, 'I intend to court you, Karigan. I started earlier this evening and I will continue to do so until you take pity on me,' he nuzzled her bare shoulder.

'T-t-take pity on you?'

He placed his lips near the juncture of her jawbone and ear, 'Marry me.'

She held herself absolutely still, her eyes closed and mouth slightly parted as he drew back to gauge her reaction. For several moments she was immobile in his arms, her mouth forming into a little half smile as she tucked her head underneath his chin.

Reaching out to stroke her hair, he commented dryly, 'I was hoping for some sort of verbal affirmation, but this is pleasant as well,' he teased.

'I really am awake?' she whispered.

He tilted her chin up and planted his mouth firmly on hers, leaning her back into the crook of his arm while the other clutched her waist. Gently, he released her and opened his eyes to find hers filled with tears that trailed down her cheeks. He brushed them away with the backs of his fingers, 'Are these happy tears?'

Karigan laughed with a hiccup and threw herself back into his embrace, burying her face back into his strong shoulder, 'Yes. A thousand times, yes.'

Zachary whooped joyously and bodily picked her up around the waist to swing her around in dizzy circles. She squealed in delight and placed her hands on his shoulders squarely after he stumbled to a halt. Brushing his errant locks of hair from his eyes, she asked plaintively, 'Does it have to be a long engagement though?'


	9. Chapter 9

**Minor steamy scene you'd see in a PG 13 movie. Thanks to all the reviewers. There are now only a dedicated few and I appreciate them.**

**Please take a moment to check out the GR forum and see if any of the story prompts appeal to you! None of that, 'Oh I can't write!' BS. Don't know until you try or fail and improve lol.**

* * *

**I do not own Green Rider nor make any profit from FF. All belongs to Kristen Britain**

* * *

Laren trudged back into her office the next morning, pushing the messy configuration of hair from her forehead as she fell into her chair. She hadn't drank that much in years, and her body was now feeling the effects of last night as she lowered her forehead on the edge of the desk.

It was, by all means, a beautiful morning with the sun shining through the window and a fresh breeze circulating through the open rooms of the barracks. The birds twittered happily in the apple tree outside her window and the chatter of riders echoed down the hall, eliciting a hiss as she folded her arms over her head. A cheerily whistled tune alerted her to the presence of someone coming into her space as her eyes peeked up warily to find the amused countenance of Fergal.

'Morning,' he drawled, taking a deep swig of coffee as he leaned on the doorframe. She stared at him silently, willing the insolent pup to scamper off but he held her stare and winked at her.

Laren sighed and unfolded her arms, 'What do you want?'

Fergal looked at her innocently, 'Did everyone have a good time last night Captain?'

'I believe so,' she conceded, still eyeing him with an expression of distaste. 'As much as one could, I suppose in the circumstances.'

He made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a smothered bark of laughter, 'And what would you say if I heard differently?'

Laren narrowed her eyes, 'What exactly would you have heard and from who?'

Fergal pretended to find great interest in the painting that graced her wall, 'A little bird told me that our favorite rider was seen coming back into the barracks a wee bit disheveled and red in the face.'

She slowly stood and walked around her desk to perch on the edge, 'The ball did run late into the morning hours.' He snickered, 'I do not think she was in the actual ballroom for very long.'

Laren quickly reached out to cuff him upside the head, 'Where she was and with whom is not your concern, you scamp.' Fergal rubbed the back of his head and whined, 'I just wanted to know if the rumors are true.'

'What rumors?'

'That Karigan won't be here in the barracks for much longer,' Fergal said slyly.

Laren regarded him silently for a moment and then carefully enunciated her words, 'You are right, Karigan will no longer be staying in the rider barracks.'

He let out a wide grin, savoring the newfound gossip he had stumbled upon.

She continued, 'She will, in the near future, be getting married.'

Fergal stood stock still and regarded her with a mixture of suspicion and confusion. 'She was in the company of the King for most of the night.'

'Well spotted Fergal, I see that light in your mind just flickered back to life,' Laren remarked dryly, watching Fergal's eyes grow wide as he made a strangled noise.

* * *

'Absolutely not,' Zachary said firmly, his eyes boring into Karigan's. They were back in the council room, only this time the room held the future Queen and her Weapons. She let out a frustrated growl, pacing in front of the fire as she glared back.

'She is right, moonling,' Laren said tiredly, looking at the other lords who nodded, albeit reluctantly, knowing the current volatile temper of their king.

'My betrothed cannot go into Blackveil,' he said stubbornly, his eyes angrily darting to Laren.

'The lady has a sound rapport with the Eletians, and she has the best chance of surviving,' Colin reminded him gently.

'_Which_ implies that she will be in danger,' Zachary shot back.

Westrion scoffed from where he sprawled in an armchair with his glass of brandy, 'You think I'd let the life of my Avatar be snuffed out that quickly?'

That quieted Zachary for a moment but he still frowned as he watched his beloved seat herself on his right. He felt as if she was being taken from him yet again, mere days after he proposed and she had blessedly accepted him. Whatever had awoken in Blackveil was surely a threat to them all and needed to be thoroughly investigated, but . . . not by Karigan. He supposed he was being selfish but he needed her, wanted her close to retain their newfound intimacy.

Karigan placed her hand over his and brought his eyes back to her pleading face, 'Zachary, I need to go. I cannot have others go in my place when they may perish.'

He placed his left hand atop their intertwined fingers, 'I cannot lose you,' he whispered.

'And you won't,' she responded firmly, bringing his hand to her cheek.

* * *

Later that evening, Zachary sat at his desk in his study, blindly staring at the piles of maps and ancient scrolls that held scraps of information on the mysterious Blackveil. He had managed to procure several manuscripts from the scholars in Selium and the rest from the private collections of the lord governors. There were few similarities between the detailed descriptions of the fauna and flora that some had managed to document. _Nothing of any real use_, he thought in frustration as he tossed one leather volume aside, pushing his chair back and dropping his head into his hands.

A quiet shuffling sounded from where the book had fallen, the footsteps coming closer to his large desk. A small hand came to rest on the back of his head and he heard her quietly ask, 'Why do you do this to yourself?'

Lifting his chin back up, he stared at her unhappily, 'I don't want you to go unprepared.'

Karigan chuckled, 'You do not want me to go at all.' She brushed his hair out of his eyes and moved closer to stand in front of him in her linen shirt and trousers. Taking his tired face in both her hands, she leaned down to kiss his forehead lightly. 'You should not worry so when it does no good. There is plenty to occupy yourself with here until I get back. I always manage to come through.'

Zachary wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his cheek on her stomach as he mumbled, 'Always with broken bones and missing a pint or two of blood.'

Her own arms went around his shoulders to hug him reassuringly, 'But alive. You need to prepare the provinces for potential war.'

He grunted and held her closer, 'I still don't want you to go.'

Karigan detached his arms from her torso and sat in his lap to nestle her face in his warm neck. His frown disappeared as his arms came to hold her to his chest. She sighed happily, 'But I still need to. And you'll be here when I get back.'

'I will not ever let you go, now that I have you,' he responded fiercely, reaching to tilt her chin and give her a scorching kiss. Trembling, she opened her eyes and shifted her body so that she straddled him in the large overstuffed armchair. His hands moved over her hips as he settled her squarely against his hard body. She leaned forward to whisper into his ear, 'So what are you worried about?'

Zachary groaned and slid his hands underneath the soft linen top, spreading his fingers against the smooth, warm skin of her lower back. Tracing the curvature of her spine, he began to leave light kisses upon her collarbone through the open neck of her shirt. Karigan gave a soft breathy gasp as she allowed him to continue in his ministrations, subtly rotating her hips with the rhythm of his questing fingers. His hand had begun to slip over her hip and onto the planes of her stomach when a knock sounded at the door, jolting them both out of their haze of pleasure.

Breathing deeply, he clutched Karigan to his chest and willed his pulse to slow its rapid beat. After a few moments, he stood and lowered Karigan back to her feet gently, still retaining his grasp around her waist. 'When do you leave?' he whispered, his forehead against hers.

'In two days,' she answered softly.

Zachary nodded slightly and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before releasing and drawing back, carefully assessing her appearance. Her high flush and red lips would disappear by the time she reached her room but the hair was thoroughly mused, giving her the appearance of a well-tumbled dairy maid. With a groan, he opened the door and ushered her out, making eye contact with Fastion who cast a slight disapproving eye over Karigan's appearance.

Before she disappeared into the dark corridor, she turned and gave him a sweet smile, touching her lips in parting. Fastion tsked and poked her in the shoulder, herding her away from the heated king's gaze.

Just before he closed his study door, he heard Karigan's voice, 'Was that really necessary?'

Fastion retorted, 'Do you want a child on your hip in the next year? I do not want to be chasing any offspring of yours through these castle grounds unless they are born in wedlock! '

Zachary's face flamed as he hurriedly shut the door.

* * *

**_Only a few chapters left. This was never meant as a serious BV fiction. Just a wishful deviation of the plotline. Please read and see the new sleuth of fics up. And please contribute! We may have more of a wait for book 5. _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Some descriptive words concerning KxZ and their uh Parisian goodbye (For you Oklahoma! fans out there)**_

* * *

Karigan tightened the straps of the saddle atop Condor's back, numbly going through the familiar motions but her mind, and her heart, would be left behind here in this fortress of stone. She had mused over the night she and Zachary had almost succombed to their passions, blushing deeply with the memories of where his hands had strayed. She had dutifully returned to her own room that night but she had lain awake, her mind reeling over the implications of her understanding with her new betrothed.

And what of the party of Eletians? Did they know of her mother's line? Would they acknowledge her or continue as they had, gracious but unassuming?

Her eyes slanted to the side as she leaned into Condor's side, taking in the group of individuals that would accompany her and the Eletians past the Wall and into Blackveil. Besides herself, there was only one other Rider, Yates Cardell, whose ability to see in the dark would be considered a valuable asset in their uncertain journey. The other three Sacoridians joining her would be two Weapons that had been personally chosen by Zachary to protect the future Queen from danger and Lynx, whose uncanny gift to sense the emotion of animals and his vast experience in the harsher elements made him another suitable candidate.

The expedition would leave quietly from the castle grounds, for there were few who knew the true nature of their mission other than the fact that the three mysterious Eletians would travel with them. The king did not want to raise undue alarm within the population before it was needed; wishing the small group to travel swift and unhindered, without the burden of knowing an entire nation watched their progress.

The morning they had chosen to depart was slightly overcast, the threat of rain looming on the western skyline as the household staff hurried to hand out the provisions for each traveler. Bedrolls were strapped securely, saddlebags nearly overflowing. All of this, Zachary watched quietly from the edge of the stable courtyard, his arms crossed across his chest as his amber eyes followed Karigan's form, observing her goodbyes with the other Riders and servants. Fastion stood off to side, silently supporting his king as he too, watched his sister make her final farewells.

Karigan clasped Laren's hand and smiled faintly at her captain, her expression resolute as she nodded curtly, taking her leave of the small crowd of Riders. Pushing her heavy braid over her shoulder and turning away, she took a deep breath as she brought her eyes up to meet Zachary's and hesitantly closed the distance between the two of them. The others turned away and walked a small distance towards the gate, allowing the couple to have a more private parting.

For what seemed the longest time, they did not speak but merely looked at each other, taking one last measure of their beloved's face. He reached out and took her hand between his own, gently stroking her palm with his long fingers as he bent his head, turning her hand over and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles. She stifled the sobs that were threatening to erupt and placed her free hand on the crown on his head, running her fingers through his hair.

With a strangled noise, he straightened and pulled her to his chest, not at all caring who was there to witness their warm embrace. Cradling her head, he pressed his lips to her forehead as his free arm wrapped around her waist, tightening his hold when he felt her wet tears seep through his shirt. Unconsciously, he began to sway slightly from side to side as he tried to soothe her silent weeping. Pulling back slightly, Zachary reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, lightly brushing the soft linen over Karigan's cheeks as she stared at the ground slightly abashed.

He reached out and brought her chin back up, and asked softly. 'Why do you hide your tears?'

Karigan released a long breath, 'I should be stronger than this,' she lamented.

'You are strong enough for what you need to do,' he responded firmly, 'Tears are a sign of strong emotion, not of weakness.'

She nodded timidly and leaned back into his warmth, burying her face back into his neck as his arms came up to hold her one last time.

Fastion appeared from out of the shadows behind them and cleared his throat subtly.

Biting her lip, Karigan pulled free and abruptly turned to walk away before she lost her composure again. Zachary's mouth pursed determinedly as he reached out to grasp her upper arm, spinning her around to hold her face in his hands and kiss her fiercely, his arms dropping to hold her tightly against him as he plundered her mouth. Karigan responded in kind, her arms weaving around his shoulders as she stood on her toes to press herself against his hard body.

Fastion, by now, had more than enough to be scarred upon his retina for the next few months and coughed loudly, glancing to the side and frowning at the gaping stable hands, who scurried away from Fastion's scrutiny.

Zachary lowered her back to the ground, his eyes never leaving hers as he whispered, 'An additional motivator to make sure you get back to me, my love.'

Karigan gave him a rare smile and answered back, 'I always find a way back.'

Frowning playfully, he rubbed his nose against hers, 'Can you not enter back quietly through the gate as everyone else does? Must you always have such a dramatic return to Sacor City?'

She giggled and kissed the tip of his nose, 'You did not mind when I rode in, clad only in my night dress?'

Zachary rolled his eyes and smiled devilishly, releasing her a bit reluctantly, 'You had better go then, Kari. You'll come back sooner to me.'

Karigan hugged herself and nodded, still keeping a small smile on her face as she turned to walk away. She did not trust herself to look back in those minutes it took to reach Condor, for she knew her resolve would weaken and she'd run back into his arms. Only when she had the reins in her hands and the party began to filter out, one by one, did she look back and look into his beautiful eyes one last time, raising her hand to her mouth to lightly kiss her fingertips and wave in his direction.

A dazzling grin lit up his face as he raised his own hand in farewell, his lips mouthing those three words while she was still within sight. She laughed and shouted back to him, aware that there was still many in the castle that were within earshot, 'I love you too!'

Zachary turned slightly pinked but his eyes twinkled merrily as he turned to Fastion, and headed up towards his quarters, a spring in his step and a vaguely amused Weapon in his wake.

Urging Condor into a trot, she left the courtyard and caught up with Yates in the streets, greeting him with a slightly sad smile, but squaring her shoulders and looking ahead to the open gates of Sacor City, vowing to herself that she would find her way back this time, no matter the odds.

* * *

**_One chapter to go. This is purely for what might have been. Another way for the romantic subplot to resolve itself and is not intended to take away from what KB has accomplished thus far. She is the cobra commander of this GR universe and FF writers can only hope to have her awesomeness. Please review._**

**_That is all._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A reviewer indicated that Lynx is also a Green Rider. I was aware; I just chose to make him more of a crusty ranger type that is employed by the crown. He never really fit the idea of a Rider for me, but that is personal preference and only reflected in this story._**

**_I have been injured before so I know from personal experience what kind of impact Kari's injuries would have on her after the adrenaline wears off. Remember she is underfed, sleep deprived, and suffering from blood loss/shock/broken bones. So she might seem a little bit like a wilting flower. _**

**_This is the end. I left it where Blackveil ends and I added some besides. It is left to the imagination of the reader where the characters go from there. Thanks to those who reviewed, and I will always welcome any new readers and their opinions on the story. They are not always for personal gratification but for _****_personal growth_****_._**

* * *

Karigan sobbed quietly to herself, her hands falling back to her sides as she turned her head and tried to curl up, but unable to even bring her knees to her chest. The open wound in her thigh stung painfully and she could feel the warm blood ooze into the fabric of her trousers. Her knuckles, now raw and shredded, stiffened from the blood loss that did nothing to help her lightheadedness from her broken wrist.

Willing herself to calm with heaving breaths, she hiccupped and clenched her eyes against the all consuming darkness. Her mind remained blank for the next few minutes, reeling from the shock of all that had transpired and utterly spent with exhaustion.

She knew, now that it was over, that Yates likely had not survived. As for her remaining Weapon, Willis, who did not perish in the journey, she could only hope that he and the Eletians managed to stay alive when she shattered the mirror, and with any luck would make their way home.

With her breathing now under control, given her limited space, and her emotions somewhat back under regulation, she turned her mind to her situation.

Karigan had screamed, she had kicked at the sides of the boxes, and she had rapped the sides with her staff in an attempt to draw the attention of whoever might be near, but it was all in vain. There would be no one coming for her this time and she would die alone in this desolate place.

Only dimly, could she recall the wing beats and the strong arms that had caught her as she fell into the abyss. Whether she had been delusional or whether it had been real, she could not say and would not hedge any bets on the gods coming to her aid now. It was true, Westrion had interfered for her once before but he was such a fickle creature, as were they all, and perhaps would not be inclined to assist this last time.

She dismissed him from her mind and brought forth more pleasant memories to dwell on. Those precious days she had with Zachary were well worth the wrath of any noble or god, and although she realized she would have to break her promise to him, she did not regret the brief time they had. Morosely, she wondered how long it would take before they declared her officially dead. She knew that it was possible she could have been thrown into any time or place, and that her time may have already long passed into history

Biting her lip, she struggled to keep the tears at bay yet again, her mind dwelling on the fact that there may truly be no one alive who would care that she was gone. Her father, her friends, her betrothed . . . they all could either be far ahead in the future or already gone.

But was it not all worth it? Karigan knew that it was likely that Morhaven still existed on some plane within time and space, but surely he had been weakened? Would it buy enough time for Sacoridia and her allies to formulate a reasonable defense against whatever assault he would plan? Would her loved ones survive?

It became too much for her and she broke back down into pitiful sobs, now more subdued with her drained energy but still heart wrenching in their intensity. A mournful wail issued from the back of her throat and reverberated in the small box, almost vibrating the stone walls of her prison.

A high pitched feminine squeal, that was not her own, answered back from outside of the box. Karigan breathily swallowed her sobs and pressed her ear to the stone. Hearing the clatter of metal against stone and the retreating sound of footfalls, her body tensed with anticipation as tears still poured down her cheeks. For what seemed like eternity, she waited patiently to hear the sounds again, desperately hoping that it was not her imagination.

The stone above her abruptly began to shift, allowing light to filter in dimly, illuminating her small space. Karigan closed her eyes against the brightness, still too much for her weak eyes, feebly raising her uninjured hand to block the cacophony of noise and light.

Multiple voices above her chattered excitedly, some in urgent tones as she tried to force words out of her parched throat. Hands reached in and gently pulled her into a sitting position, others probing her for injuries as she slumped against the side. Her wrist was carefully bandaged tightly with strips of cloth and placed back in her lap. She could feel someone gingerly touching her thigh wound and pressing something into the exposed flesh. Hissing, she tried to draw her legs up, only to have the same strong arms that lifted her up, pin her in place as her leg was bandaged as well.

A calloused masculine hand lifted her chin up and a familiar voice spoke gently, 'Open your eyes little sister. Your eyes will adjust in time.'

Karigan opened her aching eyes to slits, trying to make out the fuzzy imagines in front of her. The outlines of several people came into focus; most in the black of Weapons and a few dressed as _tomb caretakers?_

It was Agemon's nasally high pitched voice she heard next, 'I knew it was her in there! AND, she _bled, _yet again, all over the beautiful marble! Do you know the treatments I had to undertake on the stone to undo the damage from her last desecration?!'

Karigan turned her head, conscious of the sore muscles in her neck, to a dear and familiar face. Fastion smiled gently at her, still holding a comforting hand on her forearm, 'Welcome back. We were wondering when you'd show.'

She blinked at him and croaked, 'We?'

Fastion chuckled, 'There were only a handful of individuals who believed you were alive, despite Westrion's insistence that you were only misplaced for the time being. He claimed that you needed to finish your task alone and that he could not interfere,' he finished with scowl. 'But-,' he added with a whisper, 'Our King never doubted you would return.'

Karigan smiled back weakly, 'How long was I considered missing?'

'About three months, after Lynx and Willis returned with Llean in tow, for the other Eletians had returned to their homeland,' Fastion said.

She was quiet a moment before asking, 'Yates?'

Fastion looked at her silently and shook his head. Karigan's eyes watered but she nodded, having expected the worse. Cradling her wrist to her chest, she tiredly regarded the rest of the individuals present. Brienne and Donal were in attendance, rolling their eyes as they attempted to calm Agemon's frazzled nerves but still keeping a concerned eye on her.

Shifting her weight, she asked, 'Why did Llean return to Sacor City?'

Fastion shrugged, 'He just says his duty lies with his heart sister, and that he will remain with you and your heirs.'

Karigan frowned but said nothing else, afraid to ask her one burning question, as she was not sure if her discovery was an illusion or not. The Weapon considered her for a moment before commenting nonchalantly, 'Willis did accompany us down into the tombs when we were alerted of a disturbance. I imagine he took off at a breakneck speed to deliver the news.'

She nodded timidly and stared down at her lap, not sure of her reaction when she would see . . . the others again. Her heart thudded against her ribs as she struggled to get out of the box, reluctantly accepting the aid of Fastion, and Brienne who rushed over to wrap an arm around her shoulders as Fastion helped her cautiously exit the tomb with her bandaged leg. Leaning heavily back against the stone, and into Brienne's side, she sighed and whispered, 'What of Morhaven? Has he been found?'

Fastion and Brienne exchanged a brief look over her head and grinned. He leaned against the tomb with her and crossed his arms. 'Morhaven is no longer a threat,' he said simply.

Karigan sputtered, 'What do you mean, "No longer a threat"?'

'Morhaven was defeated several weeks ago, when his army marched on Sacor City,' Brienne explained with a twinkle in her eye.

Karigan looked aghast, 'I missed all this because I was skipping around on different planes?'

Fastion gave a rare gleeful smile, 'You did miss the best. Westrion and Salvistar chased Morhaven off the battlefield, before any real blood was shed. His cultists surrendered quickly when they saw their leader chased by a _real_ god. Rumor has it that he was driven towards the southern seas.'

Karigan looked confused, 'How . . . why would Westrion chase him and not just take his soul?'

'I suppose he thought it was two birds with one stone, for you see Morhaven needed a body to inhabit after you shattered the mirror, and he went to the most sympathetic person in Sacoridia he could find,' Brienne explained.

'Lord Amberhill,' Fastion said with a satisfied expression.

Brienne nodded and continued, 'And with Yolandhe's increased interest in him, he figured he would barter with the sea witch to ensure Morhaven/Amberhill would spend eternity serving her . . . err whims,' she finished with a smothered laugh.

'Thus the old threats of the land no longer exist, and we've been waiting for you to arrive,' Fastion said matter-of-factly, giving her a wink.

Karigan grimaced slightly but gave a small chuckle nevertheless, wincing from the movement jarring her bruised ribs. She examined her torn and bloodied clothing, wrinkling her nose in distaste, 'I cannot return to the castle like this.'

'As if I would care,' a well-known voice interjected indignantly, bodily pushing the others aside to pull Karigan into an embrace. Holding her as tightly as he could without adding to her injuries, Zachary cradled her head against his chest and whispered into her ear, '_Do not_, ever scare me like that again,' he said fiercely, tears running down his face as he pressed kisses into her brow.

At this point, she had thought she had cried enough in the past few hours as to not have any tears left but she was incorrect, for she started to weep again, trying to hold herself closer to his comforting warmth. Reaching down, he slipped his arm under her knees, mindful of her leg wound, and lifted her bodily up into his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and looked directly into her eyes, 'You will stay in bed, and you will stay there until you recover.'

Karigan closed her eyes but whispered back playfully, 'What if I get bored?'

'Master Fergal can entertain you,' Zachary said primly, the corners of his mouth turning up into a broad smile as he nodded at Fastion and the whole group departed, leaving Agemon to his mutterings. Karigan smiled, despite her discomfort, and had a moment of lightheartedness as she considered the position she was in.

She groaned audibly and pressed her face to his neck, 'What if I'd rather have you in my room instead?'

His eyes widened a fraction and his cheeks turned slightly pink, 'You will see plenty of me, love. I will be by to ensure you are recovering, of course.'

Fastion scowled and covered his ears with his hands, turning to frown at Brienne and Donal who only smiled amusedly at their royal charges.

Karigan kept her face hidden, 'And what if I can't sleep at night?'

Zachary opened his mouth but closed it abruptly, clearing his throat in an agitated manner as she giggled against his the open collar of his shirt. He stopped walking up the winding stairs and looked at her for a moment, then leaned in to whisper in her ear. Karigan's own face turned a bright shade of red as she gulped and remained quiet for the rest of the trek back into the castle.

Zachary's expression remained rather smug as he held his precious burden to his chest, already feeling years being shed as he carried his future Queen home. He felt fortuitous indeed, that with all they had experienced in a short year, his heart's deepest desire had been granted, and despite the hurdles they had faced, they would face the future together.

* * *

A bit naughty at the end, and a quick way to wrap up their happy ending. Last page of Blackveil=sad feelings. This was meant to be absolutely ridiculous so do not take it too seriously. We can all hope and wish for a KZ ending eventually, or Kx ? for some of you other readers ;). Unless I am asked to shed some light on Morhaven/Amberhill's new pool boy position, I'm moving on to serious stories now!


End file.
